


For a Moment I Stray

by LadyCallie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Loss, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy reflects following the prompt "Are you there?". Spoilers through 'The Body'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Moment I Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Winner of honorable mention at [info]whedonland 's SlayerFest '09 Drabble contest.

She picked up the creature, head tilting. Black eyes stared back at her quietly, forgivingly. She bumped her nose against its, soft fuzz dulled from too many days in the sun. Memory stirred, tickling her brain as it grew. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. _Mom_. Very faint, hidden under dust and traces of detergent. Her hands trembled, her eyes burned and she held back a cough, not ready to give up the fragrance quite yet.

Finally, she exhaled and returned Mr. Gordo to his shelf. The scent was almost gone. She would loose her mother all over again.


End file.
